


The do in the don't

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Language, Mild Fluff, Pissed Wade, Smut, Spanking, male!dom!smut, mild dub!con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When forced to rescue the reader from Ajax, Wade tries to come up with matching punishment for her and his sworn enemy, an idea crosses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The do in the don't

You spit on the grey, cement floor. It doesn’t surprise you when you notice blood.

“I will ask again,” a man in front of you says in a soft voice, but it doesn’t fool you. After all, he has already punched you on your stomach, slapped you twice and now, you are tied to a chair. You don’t take his bullshit and you have no intention in giving him answers.

“Where is Wade? I wish to pay him a visit.”

“Go fuck yourself,” you say boldly, mentally bracing yourself for another hit. It doesn’t come, instead the man crouches before you and lifts your chin so that you are looking him in the eye.

“Y/N, I’m trying to be nice here. I could cut you or let Angel take care of you, but here I am, dealing with your undeniable charm. It would be easier for both of us, if you were more cooperative.”

“Sorry to let you down, Francis, but I have no fucking idea where Wade is.”

“Cut the shit, love.”

“I’m honest, you asshole,” you shrug as much as the ties allow you and smile innocently.

Ajax, or whatever stupid name Francis gave himself, straightens and rests his palms on his hips, staring at you with devilish smirk.

“As much as I find your dirty talk amusing, I’m afraid I have to teach you some manners. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t have such filthy mouth.”

You chuckle at his remark. He seems to be so pleased with himself, so proud of holding you captive that he can barely notice that the door to an abandoned warehouse he keeps you in are being slightly open and a figure sneaks in, immediately hiding behind in the darkest corner.

“Oh, but you love it, don’t you, _Francis_ ,” you almost moan his name, smiling seductively and he clenches his jaw, his eyes lighting up with anger and threat. You risk a glance over his shoulder and, much to your relief, Wade is already behind Francis’ back, lifting a long thin pipe.

“See you in hell, fucker,” you wink at Francis and his brows furrow in confusion before Wade knocks him down with a powerful hit. He collapses on the ground and you grin joyfully at your bother.

“Thanks, you’re my hero, Wade.”

“Shut the hell up, Y/N. You had to be so idiotic to let this fucker kidnap you? Haven’t you learn anything? Shit, I always have to get you out of trouble,” he complains while freeing you from ropes and then carrying you out of the building.

“That’s what big brothers are for,” you say sweetly but he only scoffs.

“Don’t sugar me here, I’m fucking pissed.”

“I didn’t tell him where you are, why you’re mad?”

“Cause I could kill him, instead of saving your ass, for fuck’s sake. And now I have to wait even longer,” he puts you carefully on the backseat of a cab and jumps on the front seat, giving the driver the address.

“I’m sorry, Wade.”

“I’m gonna come up with a truly great punishment for you, little sis, just you wait.”

______

You freeze when you Wade’s brilliant idea hangs in the air. Everyone around seem to be processing it and your eyes go wide as his words sunk in.

“Now that’s fucking cruel, even for you,” you say, not quite able to comprehend what he has just proposed.

“Well, it gotta match the crime,” he shrugs and gives you mischievous look then turns his eyes at Ajax, who is lying underneath him with a gun pointed at his head, “Metal Guy suggests I go heroic and not kill him, so here it is. You marry my sister, Francis, which is far worse than death.”

“Hey!” you exclaim, about to protest but he shushes you with a wave of his hand. You fold your arms over your chest and start to tap your foot on the ground. You don’t like this idea, not even a bit, and you are pretty sure that Francis, or Ajax, or as you call him ‘smug British dickhead’, will chose to become your husband if it means he’ll be still alive.

Said dickhead shifts his gaze at you and eyes you from head to toe, finally stopping on your eyes. You see that he’s unsure and maybe a bit afraid, but he is desperate too and you know that he will say yes. Truth be told, you would too, given a chance to live.

After a long moment of almost painful tension and silence, Francis nods his head and Wade jumps from him and tugs him up, immediately handing his sworn enemy to Collosus.

“Don’t even start, Y/N,” Wade cuts you off before you can even open your mouth, “I know it’s against your will, but I saw how you looked at him in that damn warehouse. You two are going to get along just fine, and I can’t trust anyone else with keeping an eye on that son of a bitch. Besides, he can be your punching bag, he doesn’t feel a damn thing! See? Win-win!”

“Just shut the fuck up, okay?” you pant, disappointment evident in your voice. You were hoping you can convince him this is a stupid ass decision, but Wade has already made his mind and there is no changing it.

Although, what he said was true. You don’t mind being with Ajax physically, but your life is filled with one night stands, not serious long-term relationships. And now, a marriage? Fuck, it still doesn’t seem real. Maybe Vanessa will knock some sense to his dumb head?

____

She didn’t. She tried, though, she told you when she came with a white dress, two day after the event in shipyard.

“He’s 100% sure it’s the best idea he’s ever had,” she says as you put the dress on. You have to admit, it’s nice and simple, but the fact that it is you who’s going to be married terrifies the shit out of you, “I’m sorry I couldn’t-“

“It’s okay, Vanessa, really,” you interrupt, sitting next to her and turning your back on her, “will you do my hair?” you ask bashfully and you hear her giggle but in the next second you feel her gentle fingers brushing through your hair.

“Nervous?”

“Like hell! I don’t know a shit about him, apart from that he’s a narcissistic bastard, who probably has sadistic preferences, which I am against. We won’t be a happy marriage, that’s for sure. I only hope he won’t piss me off too much.”

“You’ll be fine, Y/N. You can always ask Wade to help you show Francis his place.”

“I know, but still – I’m scared, Vanessa,” you whisper meekly, looking at your folded hands. You start to fidget your fingers anxiously, trying not to show how shaken you really are.

“I’ll be there for you, honey,” she assures you and somehow it makes you feel better. What can go wrong after all?

_____

“I forgot about the wedding night,” you murmur to Vanessa when she hands you a drink. She smiles at you softly and takes your hand in hers.

The ceremony was short and you were thankful for that. It was a farce, despite a very real priest, reciting a very real lines and very real rings that you and Francis put on each other’s fingers. The kiss you have shared was brief and you tried to ignore sobbing Wade and grinning Collosus.

And now, as you are taking part in a small celebration held in the X-men mansion, you find yourself almost sick from nervousness.

“You don’t have to have sex with him.”

“Yeah, tell that to my dear husband,” you say, half joking. She tilts her head to her side, prompting you to look in the direction and, much to your surprise, you spot Francis focused on Wade, who appears to explain something passionately. By Francis horrified expression you can only assume it’s related to what is about to happen after the reception.

You down your drink in one go, letting it burn on your tongue.

“Okay, I’m out. Goodnight. Tell Wade I hate him,” you mutter and Vanessa smiles again, watching you leave the room and climb the stairs, heading towards your room. You have been given a spacious apartment, which makes you very happy now, because it allows you to kick Francis out of the bed and onto the couch.

Once you close the door behind you, you sit on the bed, trying to calm yourself down. The alcohol didn’t help – it made you feel even more nauseous, so you stand up and go to the window, opening it widely and inhaling the chilly evening air deeply.

You stay there even when you hear that the door are being opened and closed. You know who that is, you don’t need to check.

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” you announce and Francis halts, but after a moment a low chuckle reaches your ears.

“No, I don’t think so, my dear wife,” he states and you glare at him over your shoulder.

“Then I’m sleeping on the couch. No fucking way I’m letting you touch me, asshole.”

“Again with those dirty mouth of yours, Y/N. Can’t you be nice to me?” he asks and you jump, startled when his voice vibrates from behind you. “Can’t you let me be good to you, hm?”

You don’t have time to respond – you feel one of his hands resting on your waist, the other quickly lifts your skirt and slide under it, where you feel him stroke the inside of your thighs.

“Over my dead body, Francis,” you say sternly but you can’t stop the goosebump from rising as his fingers sneak higher and higher, reaching your panties.

“Ouch, am I that bad?”

“You’re fucking hideous.”

“Am I now?” he breaths out as he starts to rub slow circles on your clothed clit and you shiver, letting out a strangled whimper.

“I hate you, you dumbass. And stop touching me,” you demand, but your shaking voice and trembling body gives you away. Ajax chuckles again as you roll your head on his shoulder, moaning when his finger begins working harder on your bud.

“Technical question,” you pant and Ajax hums, encouraging you to ask it, “if you don’t feel anything, how can you even want to sleep with me?”

“Good point. Although it’s kinda different when it comes to sex. It’s all natural. I don’t need to feel actual pleasure to be able to cum. I will be feeling, however, your wet tight pussy around my dick and when it will clench around my cock as you’ll climax,” his voice is low and husky and you shiver once more.

You pull his hand away from your heat as you face him, placing your hands on his broad shoulders. He’s smirking, this self-satisfied expression plastered to his face and you grin widely before you slap him on his cheek.

“That’s for kidnapping me,” you slap him again, “that’s for beating me,” and again, “and that’s for me being forced to marry you,” your grin broadens when you notice how perfectly your hands are now printed on his face.

He looks at you with disbelief as he takes a step back, rubbing his reddened face. His eyes, however, are darkened with something else as well – you recognize pure lust.

“Oh, so you like it rough, kitten?” Ajax asks in gravelly voice and a breath catches in your throat as it shots a thrill through you.

In an instant he’s in front of you, grasping you tightly and pressing you firmly against his muscled body. At first, your instinct is to free yourself from his grip and so you do it – you reach and scratch his face and neck, you punch his shoulders, but he holds you strongly and before you can protest his lips are on yours, greedy and demanding.

You yelp into the kiss, trying to pull back, but Francis moves one of his hands to your head, keeping you stilled. His mouth moves hungrily, taking away your breath, making your head spin and you feel your knees weakening, even if you don’t want it.

But, truly, do you not want it?

You dig your nails into his shoulders as you feel his tongue tracing a line on your bottom lip and in next second he slips it past your parted mouth. It sets a fire inside you, a heat pools between your legs and you jerk your hips against his experimentally.

He chuckles upon feeling that and breaks the kiss to look you in the eye as he lowers his hand to the zipper of your dress, yanking it open. The garment falls onto the floor and Francis lets his gaze over your body, clad only in lacy white underwear.

“My, oh my, I’m one lucky bastard, aren’t I?”

“Can you stop talking, for fuck’s sake?” you growl, rolling your eyes and busy your hands with shedding the clothes from him. Every inch you expose is instantly covered with rushed caress of your fingers and soon, he stands before you with nothing but his underwear.

“Bed. On all four,” he demands and a shiver runs down your spine, yet you oblige immediately, kneeling on the bed and propping yourself on your elbows. Francis’ palm lands on your back and he pushes you lower until you touch the bed with your chest.

“Say my name, love,” he says almost tenderly as he slides your panties down your legs and off of them, tossing them aside.

“Francis,” you answer without thinking twice and cry out when a slam lands on your ass. He spreads your legs wider with his knee, massaging the cheek he has just slapped, humming appreciatively.

“I’m not going to fuck you unless you give me the right answer, baby girl. So, what’s my name?”

You inhale sharply as the head of his dick teases your swollen clit.

“Oh, I hate you so much, Francis,” you moan and his hand once again meets your ass.

“Try again, Y/N,” he encourages, lining up at your entrance and you whine, not quite able to wait any longer.

“Ajax. Now, please, fuck me,” you whimper and then mewl loudly as he slides inside you in one thrust. He doesn’t give you much time to adjust as he grips your hips firmly and begins to pound in a merciless, fast rhythm.

Your hands ball into fists, twisting the sheets when pleasure starts to jolt through your veins. Your climax is approaching quickly and steadily and the pornographic sounds of skin slamming against skin, your high pitched moans and Francis’ guttural grunts drive you crazy, sending you closer and closer.

His fingers dig into your skin and you’re sure there will be bruises there tomorrow. Not like you care, his cock hitting on your sweet spot makes you forget about everything else. He is almost brutal with his race for release, but you wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Shit, I’m… I’m gonna…” you say between the sounds of your pleasure and Francis quickens his pace.

“C’mon, Y/N, let me feel you cum. Let it go, kitten,” he purrs and it’s all you need to jump right into the bliss. Your orgasm crushes over you, turning everything to white and you scream his name as your walls contract around him.

Ajax lets out a strangled growl as he empties himself deep within you, loosening his hold on your hips. He collapses on the bed next to you and you, too, let your body fall and relax and, much to your surprise, you feel his fingers trace patterns on your back.

“You should stop or else I’ll take you for a gentle, loving guy.”

“And what if I am that kind of guy, Y/N?” he cackles and you smile to yourself.

“I still hate you, though.”

“Feeling’s mutual, darling.”

“Glad that we settled that, honey. Now, shut those pretty lips of yours and put them to better use.”


End file.
